1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electro-phoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing advancements in electronic technologies nowadays, the electronic paper has emerged as a next generational product popular for enabling a user to have a convenient reading experience. By using electronic paper technology, people no longer have to carry heavy and voluminous books or magazines in order to peruse a large quantity of information. Among the electronic paper technologies, the electro-phoretic display apparatus is a common and popular implementation.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which schematically illustrates a conventional electro-phoretic display apparatus 100. The electro-phoretic display apparatus 100 includes a plurality of pixel units 110-140, and the pixel units are arranged in an array between the scan lines GL1-GL4 and the data lines DL1-DL5. The scan lines GL1-GL4 and the data lines DL1-DL5 are arranged perpendicular to each other. In addition to being connected to the corresponding scan lines and data lines, the pixel units 110-140 respectively receives an alternating current (AC) common voltage VCOM through the transferring lines TL1-TL4 and TA1. On a panel layout of the conventional electro-phoretic display apparatus 100 where the pixel units 110 and 120 are connected to the first scan line GL1, only the common voltage VCOM correspondingly connected to the pixel units 110 and 120 is directly connected to a power source device (not drawn) providing the common voltage VCOM. On the other hand, the pixel units 130-140 connected to other scan lines GL2 and GL4 are connected with the power source device through a transparent conductive film (e.g., an indium tin oxide (ITO) film) from a farther distance. Accordingly, timing delays exist between the common voltage VCOM connected to the pixel units on each of the scan lines.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates a relational diagram of a pixel voltage of a pixel unit and the common voltage of the conventional electro-phoretic display apparatus. The pixel voltage on the pixel units of the first line Line1 is synchronous with the common voltage VCOM, and the pixel voltage on the pixel units of the last line LineN has a timing delay with the common voltage VCOM, such as the timing delay shown in a region D1 (when the display image remains the same). Moreover, since a turn on time tON and a turn off time tOFF for the electro-phoretic display apparatus are not the same, after successive appearances of the timing differences in the region D1, an image fading phenomenon is generated.